


A Titanic Arrangement

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Implied sexy times, Titanic References, paint me like one of your French girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper showed Hazel The Titanic and it gave her girlfriend all sorts of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Titanic Arrangement

Piper regrets having shown Hazel the Titanic. It was just an activity that she thought might help Hazel get more accustomed to modern culture, and maybe a bit of a date thing. She won't deny that it had been fun to watch the movie with her girlfriend, but now she regrets it-thoroughly.

She had just just asked her to pose for a painting.

But Hazel had sat on the stool for about ten minutes before she smirked at her- Piper didn't know that her girlfriend could smirk until then. And she slid her shirt swiftly off. Hazel's purple bra contrasted starkly with her deeply tan skin. It was stunning, and Piper felt herself rubbing her legs together. It wasn't the world's easiest task from an artist's stool, either.  
"Wait," Piper said, "what're you doing?"  
"Paint me like one of your French girls," she said simply. Piper looked up from her canvas (which had a minimal amount of actual paint on it) to look at Hazel.  
"Really?" She asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but really just sounding turned on.  
Hazel raised an eyebrow to her, and then stood up. She sauntered over to Piper and say herself on Piper's lap.  
"Mais," Piper flirted in French, "je peins filles françaises nu."  
Hazel placed a hand on her royal purple bra, "Cela peut être disposé."

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from google translate, so please forgive me French speakers. In other words, this shit is unlikely to be correct. 
> 
> Piper: But I paint French girls naked
> 
> Hazel: This can be arranged


End file.
